Shared feelings (obito x reader
by Yourlocalsaddad
Summary: 1186
1. Yunohyuga

Your name is Yuno hyuga, and as your last name suggest your from the hyuga clan. Your not font from the main branch of the hyuga clan so your not really taken seriously in your clan, it's something that had always bugged you about the hyuga clan. You never knew your parents but you knew that they died fighting for the safety of the village which is why you admired them and respected them. Since you didn't have a mom and dad you lived with your grandpa, and sometimes it got lonely. The only time you weren't lonely was when you were with him, Obito. You first met obito when he walked your grandpa home helping him with his groceries bags. "Thank you young man. Here have an apple for your troubles" your grandpa gave obito an apple "thanks gramps you really don't need to" but obito took the apple and scampered off. "Wait!!!" You said as you ran after him. When you finally caught up to him he turned around and smiled at you. "Thank you for helping my grandpa ! What's your name!?" You said as you caught your breath your cheeks were painted pink from the sprit just now and your short dark brown hair was all over your face. Obito laughed and exclaimed "My name is Obito Uchiha and I'm gonna be hokage!" He said this as he turned around and pointed at his back which had his clan crest on it. This made you blush but the good thing was that you could hide it with your pink cheeks from the run. You would later see him again and again at the school and come to learn that he also didn't have parents and lived with an older family member. As time passed his striving to be better then kakashi and become hokage made you fall for him hard. There was one problem though. His crush on Rin was made very clear and that crushed your hopes of confessing. But just as Obito kept striving to beat kakashi you strives to beat your fears and confess to Obito! One day after seeing him sitting down on a bench you went to talk to him you had made a small bracelet with the Uchiha crest and were determined to confess your feelings to him with it. (Alight you can do it !... J-just give h-h-him the bracelet!) you said innerly as you walked up to him shaking. Obito saw you and waved which made you smile awkwardly. "Hey Yuno ! What are you doing I was waiting for rin and kakas-" he stopped mid way as you shoved the little box with the bracelet at him and said "Obito I love y-.."

You woke up from bagging on your door and looked at the clock it was 3:40 am and still dark out. The knock came again and you quickly got up and opened the door. Two anbu black ops where at the door one had a bird mask on with red stripes and the other a tiger mask with three black stripes on each cheek. "The hokage has summoned you come asap" and with a *boom* they disappear with a cloud of smoke.

After being woken up by the two anbu you got dressed in your anbu uniform and put on your mask it was cat mask with light purple outlines around the eyes and two black lines across the cheek that resembled whiskers. As you got ready you couldn't shake the dream from your head. Obito still had a big place in your heart and he always will. You still felt the pain of not being able to confess to him in time. The words left unsaid forever in your heart. You grabbed your chest as a small pain began to make it feel heavy. You shook it of and dash out your door not wanting to let the feeling of loneliness sink in. You felt it more then ever now, your grandpa had passed away not long after the news of Obito and later rin and Minato also passed. You felt like everyone connected to Obito was gone except for kakashi, which is why you stuck by him and grew a little closer to him. You joined the anbu when he did and your team work was great. But he soon retired and began to lead a three man squad of genins. He had a little pink haired girl named Sakura, a yellow haired boy who was always saying he was gonna become hokage and a jet black haired kid from the Uchiha clan named saskue. The two boys reminded you of Obito and it hurt so you stayed away most of the time leaving you where you are today... you reached the hokages office and bowed while taking off your mask. Your other anbu team members where there already and the hokage began. "I have been getting word that there are a group of S class level suspects terrorizing a little town near the Great Lake. The rumors say that they wear black cloaks with red clouds on them they call them selfs the akatsuki. I need you all to go scope them out and confirm who they are. Do not engage unless you have to. Observer them and report back to me. That is your mission. You leave at dawn that is all." You got up and began to walk towards the locker room for anbu when you felt a big warm hand land on your shoulder. You looked over to see a cat mask with green and red stripes he took of his mask revealing tenzo's face "hey Yuno, you look sleepy what happen can't get any sleep?" He said as he smiled gently. I only smirked and said "yah something like that". Tenzo was nice and he was handsome. He had a nice build chest and strong arms. He also had a thing for you and you would sometimes exploit it to get rid of urges although sometimes his soft brown hair would fade into dark black hair and his eyes faded from dark brown to black soul capturing eyes you could only imagine that that what Obito looked like all grown up. You felt a little guilty but it wasn't like he didn't like it either. So you enjoyed his company and worked well with him on missions. He was the captain for the mission this time. He had been promoted to captain when kakashi stepped down and he was doing a fine job of leading so you were fine with it. You were the teams healer. Besides having your byakugan you learned medical ninjitsu from reading manuscripts so it took longer then most. You were pretty good at it since you were really used to chakra control which lead you to form a small byakugo seal on your chest right before your boob crack . It wasn't a full seal and you could only guess it was from not having a proper teacher to show you how to get a full seal. But it worked good enough. You finished packing and met with your team and with a nod you all sped out into the forest.


	2. Ch2

It took a full day of running to reach your destination, when you finally came to a stop you were exhausted but you didn't show it. You all had stopped on the outskirts of the town by the big lake. Tenzo turned to you and you nodded in understanding' "byakugan" you said as you activated your byakugan and searched for life forms. There weren't a lot of villagers which made you wonder what were S ranked criminals doing here. It was all clear and you all Settled down to rest up before night fall two of your team mates stood in the trees watching over so the others could rest. You found your self sitting on the ground with a tree to your back as you had a snack and felt your eyelids close and your mind went back to the dream you where having before...

(Obito's point of view)

After the insistent on kanabi bridge you were rescued by Madra Uchiha and a whole series of events caused you to inherit Madra's dream as well. You joined the akatsuki and adopted the pet name of Tobi as well as put up a dumb act so know one could guess who you are. Your partner became Deidara and you actually enjoyed annoying him with your dumb act. Today you were in a small town at the edge of the fire nation. The town was next to a Great Lake that you and deidara where scoping out to see it the three tails was there. "Wooooaaahoooooo sempiaaaaaa !!!" You screamed "there's a beeeeeee on your cloak!!!!!". Diedara answered worriedly "what where !?" Which lead Tobi to smack Diedara's butt. "Whoopsie looks like I missed but Diedara sempiaaa how do you get your butt to be like that Tobi wants to have a bubble butt too!!!!" Diedaras brows twitched and he clenched his fists. "Tobi ... you have 3 seconds to run! Or im gonna kill you hn!" Tobi step back and began to run away then diedara said "3!!! Haaa!" And formed the hand signals to blow up his clay that he had thrown at Tobi. When Tobi was in the air he yelled "Deidara sempiaaa that's not fair you only said 3——!!" The voice faded as he flew off (team rocket style). "Serves him right hn!" Deidara mumbled as he walked away grumpily.

(Yuno's perspective)

You had drifted back into the dream you had or more like a memory of the day on which you almost confessed... "Obito I love y—!" You began then all of a sudden kakashi poofs next to you two making Obito scream and fall backwards and you choke on your words. "Hey guys what's up?" He said like he didn't really care. Obito looked up at you confused and you lost it. "I love you know m-making b-b-bracelets. FRIENDSHIP bracelet!" You said studering. Your face had become read like a tomato and and you began to sweat and your eyes began to swirl. "I-I-I made that for you as a-a gift ! Yah! A gift" you said turning away and waving your hand as you began to walk away. Kakashi raised a brow and Obito opened the box to reveal a small bracelet with black and brown wooded beads and one big flat bead with the Uchiha crest on it. He smiled and yelled "thank you Yuno your the best!!!" As he put it on he put an arm around you from behind which made you blush even harder. Obito kept talking about something but all you could think about was his arm around you. You heard him say something like " right Yuno!" "Hmm what ?!" You answered. He smiled and repeated, "I said —." ...

"YUNO wake up." You opened your eyes and got up fast grabing a kunia ready to assume combat. " woah it's ok Yuno, it's only me" tenzo said as he put his hands up. "Sorry.." you said as you put you kunia away and relaxed a little. Tenzo only smiled and said "it's our turn to keep watch" " oh right." You said as you jumped up and on the tree and released the other anbu to rest. Tenzo jump up too and stood on another branch and so your turn to watch began.

You had woken up from your dream and thinking about it lighten your mood up his memories were always enough to make you feel safe again. You looked over to see tenzo staring at you. You can admit he looked dangerous with his mask on intimidating you almost. You look down and felt your face getting red behind your mask. But you took it as a challenge and and stared back at him intensely as well. This caused him to come closer to you and you looked over to see your anbu team mates sound asleep. Tenzo pulled you towards him and pinned you to the tree trunk. The tree trunk block you two from the view of your teammates and he began kissing you softly on the lips. You kissed back which only made him kiss rougher. He moved down your neck and began to kiss your neck while his arm slid under your vest and shirt cupping one of your breast. He squeezed it and you let out a small moan at that. He quickly covered you mouth and put his fingure to his lips "shh I know where not supposed to be doing this now but I couldn't help myself" he whispered. You smiled and kissed him again. And his hand began to roam your lower side and eventually slipped under your panties. He picked up one of your legs with his left arm and began up rub your clit with his other hand. You felt hot and wanted to moan but he shushed you again. He began to rub faster in circles causing you to arch your back. You could feel his member pushing up against your leg. And your need for him to please you grew. You ran your hands through his hair and suddenly. *BOOM BOOM BOOM* three explosions went off. It sounded near the lake. You both pulled away and pulled your masks on while the rest of the squad got up and joined you on the top tree branch. With a nod you all dashed towards the explosions.

As you got closer tenzo called your name and you nodded. "Byakugan" you said as you activated your byakugan and began to scan the area. You eyes locked on to two figures on the on the Clift across from you guys one indicated that they used thier chakra to create explosions. The other figure was quite normal looking. You told tenzo where they were and the squad began to move.

(Obito's point of view)

Deidara had began to bomb the water testing to see if he had woken up anything like a tailed beast. Bubbles began to come up and a loud roar was heard making Tobi cover his ears "wwaaaaaaaaahhhhh it's sooooo louddd sempaiii!" Tobi exclaimed. An evil smile crept up on diedara's face. " I gues we found it hn." Deidara said. "Ewwwww why does sempai's face look like when he's just finish using the bathroom! Tobi feels weird by that!" Tobi yelled causing one of Deidara's vein to pop out from his head and clench his fist . "Tobi shut uppp before I send you flying again!" With that Deidara formed a bird out of clay and and jumped on it flying over the lake. That's when I felt it. The stares of people who are hiding. I scan the forest to look at across from me in the forest. I knew someone was there and I also know they were not gonna help if they knew what we were doing. I kami away and came out behind them. "Hello laddies Tobi is here to say hiiiiii!!!!!"


	3. Ch3

You and tenzo were on the same branch observing your enemy when all of a sudden the one with normal chakra seem to disappear this caught you of guard and you tried to search for him with your byakugan. Suddenly a chakra appeared behind you and you heard some one say "Hello laddies Tobi is here to say hiiiiii!!!!!" Everyone turned their heads as fast as they could to see a tall black figure with an orange mask standing on a branch above you. You looked up but had deactivated your byakugan. No one made a move and he the stranger stood there with his arms crossed. "Heyyyyyaaa why are you alll so quiet ???? Did Tobi scare you ? Don't worry Tobi will only fight if diedara sempiaa tells tobi to." His voice caught you off. Guard he sounded childish and you weren't sure if he was playing around or not but either way it pissed you off because you weren't being taken seriously. Tobi started again "by the way I need to call my sempai!" He raised his arms and waved them yelling "Deidara comeee herreeee I want to-!" With that tenzo nodded and we began. To retreat jumping through the forest trees as fast as our feet could carry us. He didn't seem to follow us so you were a bit relieved. You followed tenzo's lead, he came to a full stop all of a sudden and everyone followed. You looked infront to see why he had stop only to see the masked man again. "Heyyy why did you guys run awayy Tobi is a good boy but Tobi won't let you get away !" The masked man said. Tenzo then stood and said "looks like we're gonna have to to engage only to escape" he handed a scroll to the masked anbu in the bird mask and told him to make back to the hokage as soon as possible and that we would cover him. The bird anbu nodded and we got a fighting stance. Tenzo turned to me and I nodded, "byakugan!" I said as I activated my byakugan Tobi seemed to be surprised by this and began to moved rapidly it was hard to keep up with him. As he moved everyone began to attack sending kunia with paper bombs towards him. BOOM BOOM* they went off but he simply dodged them by going in and out of the tree popping up in different places every time. "Oh dear am I being underestimated!" He sang out and it made you angry suddenly there were chakra forms above you and you could tell they were from Deidara. "Watch out!" You said but it was to late something exploded sending you flying backwards as your back hit a tree hard and you slid down grabing onto a branch. (Man that hurt) you hissed internally. You looked over to see Tenzo had made a mini bomb shelter with his wood style and some of your teammates had been knocked out. "Not good!" You said as you ran to heel them. Tenzo released his wood style and sent wood branches heading up towards diedara's bird. While he did that diedara bombarded the ground and Tobi kept popping up infront of the bird mask anbu preventing him from getting away. You grabbed your knocked out team mates and dragged them with your monster strength to safety away from the explosions. When you were done with that you ran towards the mask man at full speed forming chakra in your fist that soon turned into twin dragon heads. "Duck!" Haaaaaa!" You yelled at your bird mask team mate. He did just what you told him and duck and dashed to the side while you quickly brought your palm crashing down on the masked man. It was weird even though you should have hit him it felt as if you slipped right through him. CRACK * BOOM* the ground cracked from the punch you threw and shook the trees around you this called all of the mask mans attention on you letting the bird mask anbu slip past unnoticed. You stood in a fighting stance and as you looked over to Tenzo You saw he was running low on chakra fighting off the non stop bombs from Deidara. You felt the need to run over to him to supply him with chakra but just then you heard tobi's voice inches from your face " wow lady-sama your really strong to be able to distract Tobi like that" he said and you could hear the smile behind his mask. "Shit!" You yelled as you jumped back away from Tobi "who are you!? What are you doing here?! and what are you plans?!" You asked demandingly. Tobi only scratched the back of his head "you ask Tobi a lot of questions. Tobi is Tobi" he said "Tobi can't tell lady-sama the plans or else Deidara sempai would get mad at Tobi" he said in a sad voice "tsk then shut up and leave us alone!" Angry from not being able to get any information from the idiot. He stop moving at that then suddenly BOOM-* CRASH* the sound of wood braking was all you heard and you ran over to see tenzo on the ground with his mask cracked "TENZO!" You yelled as you put your hand over his chest to supply him with chakra to keep him from dying. (Anyone who could force tenzo to the ground like this is strong) you thought and suddenly you realized that you were the only anbu left still conscious and alive. A sudden chill crept over you at the realization. "Shit.." you hissed (if I can distract these guys enough and move them away from my teammates that were knocked out they could probably survive until a second squad of anbu members arrived) you thought as you remembered the bird anbu that got away. "I won't let you die tenzo hold on every one" you said with a determined voice. As you looked up to stare at Tobi and Deidara who were now standing next to each other. "Just give up and make this easier for us hn! Besides he said isn't it your code to kill those who slow you down what type of an anbu are you trying to protect your worthless teammates!" Diedara said as he pulled out clay from his bag. Tobi was in scilence for once. I looked up with feirce eyes and said " those who break the rules are scum but those who let their friends die are far worse than scum!" Tobi flinched at hearing this and with that you took off as fast as you could with tenzo on your back.


	4. Ch4

You dashed from tree branch to tree carrying tenzo so heavy body on your back. You used to admire tenzo's muscles but now all you could think about was of how heavy they were. You stopped fast and put tenzo down then bit your thumb and place your hand to the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" You said as your summoning animal appeared from smoke. It was a small white fox you like her cause she was clever and cunning just right for the job. "What can I do for you today my lady?" The fox said "Huli , I need you to watch over tenzo and my team as I distract the akatsuki members, and when they wake up tell them what happened. Ok?" The fox only nodded as you began to dash away in the opposite direction as your teammates. It wasn't long till you began to be bombarded with bombs from the sky. "Byakugo!" You said as you activated your healing jutsu and curly lines began to spread through your body. Your earlier wounds healed up fast and you soon began to fire air palms back up at diedara. You kept running until you got to the edge of the woods where there was no more trees and you stopped. "Damm!" You said there was no where to hide so you decided to stop running and face them. Tobi didn't seem to get in the way he just watched from the tree top and diedara kept throwing bombs at you. (I need to get close to him! And fight him in hand to hand combat he won't have a chance that way) you strategized in you head. You stomped hard on the ground causing it to brake. You then picked up a huge chunk of ground and threw it at at Diedara. "Hm you think you can beat me like that! Think again hn!" Diedara yelled as he threw a medium sized bomb at the chunk of ground coming his way. It exploded on contact causing the chunk of ground to fall away in pieces. His eyes widen in surprise as you appeared through the chunks. You had used the chunk as a distraction and now you were close enough to hurt him. "HHAAAAA!" You yelled as you slammed him down with one of you twin dragon heads. "Ooff!" He muffled and his body went straight to the ground. Causing it to brake as he hit it. You smiled at that sight and you soon began to fall back down but your byakugan caught the sight of a lot of mini bombs in the air, but there was nothing you could do but cross your arms and take the hits. "Ha!" Diedara yelled and you where hit by all the explosions. You fell to the ground a bloody mess. Your body could heal fast but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Your burns and cuts began to heal and you felt light headed. "Tobi!! Get your ass down here and help dam it!" Diedara said as he got up from the ground. This cause Tobi to jump down landing next to Deidara. "Wowwww diedara-sama I've never seen you so messed up the pretty lady did a number on you" Tobi sounded amused and he said this while covering his mouth. Diedara began yelling something at Tobi. As you picked yourself up you looked up with your byakugan still active and froze. "O..." your mouth felt dry and there was a lump in the back of your throat that made it hard to speak. But with the noise that escaped your mouth caused both of them to stop and turn to look at you. You eyes were wide and you were shaking "o...obit-?" There was a sudden glint of red from the mask man and you felt your body start Lossing consciousness. You fought with all your mighy to stay focus but you couldn't and you began to think you had imagine what you saw. "I guess I'm coming faster then expect grandpa... obit..o" where the last things you said before your eyes closed slipped into darkness.

(Obito's point of view)

You were take. Aback by this konoichi she was fierce and and had the byakugan which was dangerous. You knew she could see through your mask if she looked with her byakugan which is why you kept moving fast so she couldn't focus on your face. It wasn't until she almost hit you with her twin dragon fist that you stopped enough to let the anbu escape. She cared to much for her teammate what a shame she could have gotten away if she wasn't held back by her team. Diedara had knocked out the captain which left her being the only anbu left. You kinda felt bad but then she said the words that you had not heard in a while "those who break the rules are regarded as scum, but those who let their friends die are far worse than scum!" Those words made you flinch. You didn't know who this person was but she knew the words you had said back before you turned away from the hidden leaf. (Who was she?) you wondered to yourself. She swiftly pick her captain up and ran away. "Ugh such a pain ! Hn" Diedara said as he got on his bird made of clay and flew up to track her leaving you behind. You used kami to teleport to Deidara's location and you watched as she put up a fight against Diedara. You were surprised that she was able to bring him to the ground and force him to ask you for help. You searched your memory of people who might of fit the description of a feirce girl with the byakugan and dwith long dark brown hair. While you argued with Deidara. Then "O..." you both turned to look at the anbu who's eyes where wide with disbelief. (Shit!) you thought as you saw her byakugan active she had seen you what you look like behind your mask. From her reaction she definitely knew who you where. "O...obit-?" She began but you quickly activated your sharingan and put her under a genjutsu and you watched her fall back down to the ground. Diedara was surprised "huhhh what happened?? Is that it?! I guess my bombs where to much for her after all hn!" He said triumphantly. "Now to finish the job" he said while pulling out clay from his pocket. "NooooooooooooooooOoOoooo\OoO/oo" you yelled in your goofy voice as you waved you hands and jumped in front of her. "Diedara sempai can we keep her huh huh?!? Can we keep her?!?" You yelled as you danced around him. "Tobi your idiot! No we can't keep her! She's an anbu from the leaf. Letting her live would mean more trouble for us! Plus this bitch hurt my face and undid my beautiful art!" He said as he looked at his bird that had crash landed on the ground. " it can't be forgiven Hn!" He said seriously "pleaseeeeeee Diedara! I promise to feed her and walk her and clean up after her!!!! Pleasseee" you yelled as You fell and hugged his legs. "Dammit tobi whatever if it gets you to shut up and let go of me! Hn!" He said annoyed, "but you have to tell leader about her as well" he turned around and made two more birds from clay and hopped on one. "Yayyyyyy!" You yelled as You ran over to pic the anbu up and ran to the other bird and hopped on. The two birds flew up and began to head back to the hideout. As you flew back you thought to yourself about who it could be. You thought back to what she said as she fell under you genjutsu. (She said somthing to her grandpa and you could of sworn she said your name before she fell) you thought and then a small pain grew in your chest as you said "Yuno ..." and you and Deidara flew back in silence.


	5. Ch5

(Obito's point of view)

As you and Deidara got to the hideout you both jumped off the the clay birds and walk inside. Everyone else was there. Hedan was eating cereal. Kakuzu was on the table counting money, Itachi was sitting on the couch listening to the rain, while kisame was next to him petting his sword. Sasori was in his room working on his puppets and Konan and pain where sitting down talking about some plans. When you walked in Diedara walked over to talk with pain and explain to him what happened and you walked into your room to lay Yuno down on your bed. As soon as you walked out everyone was looking at you. You stopped mid way "helloooo" you waved. Hidan was the first to talk. "Yoooo who was that hot chick !? You baggin Tobi ? Who knew hahaaa" you only cocked you head to the side. Konan was the second to speak. "Tobi who was that and why is she here?" "Welllllll Diedara sempai was having a hard time beating her she even made him ask Tobi for help! Plus she can heal Tobi too!" You stated with excitement. "Dammit Tobi thats not what happened I could of easily beaten her ! Don't make stuff up baka Baka!" Deidara protested. "Haaaa! Did you hear that kakuzu !? Diedara got his ass handed to him by a girl!" Kakuzu only grunted a response. "Tobi she's an anbu black op she can't stay here it would be dangerous for us." Itachi spoke up. "I say we sacrifice her to jashin!" Hidan yelled and with that everyone began talking about what to do with her. You ran and hugged pain pretending to to beg him for her to stay. But your eye shined red and and you said "please sempai" in a deeper voice low enough for him to hear but for others to not notice. With that you release him and went back to acting dumb. " all mighty push" said pain and he emitted a force that knocked everyone down except Konan who learn to stand behind pain when things like this happened. "It wouldn't hurt to have a healer on our team especially one that can fight. She will be useful so I'll allow it. But she can't leave this place by her self and who ever goes out with her is responsible for her actions." He said. Konan smiled. And with that everyone resumed their business and you walked back into your room to fine Yuno laying on your bed. You walked over and released her from the genjutsu and let her rest.

(Yuno's perspective)

You eyelids opened even through they begged to stay shut. You remember what you saw. It was Obito.. and older looking Obito behind the mask. (Wait a minute) you said as you realize that you werent in your room and memories of everything else that happened came flooding back causing you a headache. You tired to get up only to realize that there was a heavy mass on top of the covers. You froze and turned you head to see long black figure lay on top of the cover next to you. And you realized it was the orange masked guy.. or better yet Obito! Obito was laying in bed next to you he looked older and had scares on the right side of his face. He looked so peaceful sleeping "yup that's it I died. I died and I'm in heaven. That's what happened!" You said not knowing whether to believe it or not. You touched his face softly like you would to somthing that can break easily. Your fingers traces the scars on his face and moved down to his lips. You felt a certain urge to kiss them. (Might as well since I'm dead already) you thought inwardly. You moved closer to him when all of a sudden his eye opened and he raised him hand to grab your finger. "Ahhhh!" You yelled "he's real Im not dead ! I can feel him!" You began to say. He smiled and and sat up facing you, "yah I'm real. Yo long time no see Yuno." Your mind went blank. You rolled out of bed and jumped out. Assuming fighting stance "your not real the real Obito is dead! The real Obito would never join a terrorist group!" You said you felt how sore your body was and you knew you wouldn't be able to fight your way out. Obito's smile faded and frowned. "Yuno it's me... I swear to you it's me. I'm the one that helped your grandpa with his groceries, I'm the one that wanted to become hokage and I'm the one that you gave your bracelet to. It's me ... Yuno" his words sounded like pleads to remember him. And suddenly you realized that this man infront of you really was Obito Uchiha and that brought pain in your heart your eyes began to water. You lowered your hands and the tears began to overflow as Obito pulled you in laying your head on his chest you both sank down to your knees as you let go and began crying your eyes out. Obito just held you tight in his arms like he never wanted to let go. You listen to his heart beat as you cried, Tears of sadness, tears of releve and tears of happiness.


	6. Ch6

(Obito's point of view)

After you had released Yuno from the genjutsu you had put her in. You sat down on the side of the bed and took off your mask as well as her mask which revealed her face. Your cheeks felt a little warm as you stared at your childhood friend's face. She had grown a lot you thought. You smiled as you saw her small mole was still by her lip and her lashes had grown out. There was a small scar near her left eye that looked like someone had tried to strike her eye but missed by centimeters. You wondered who could of done that and it made your blood boil. You shook the thought off as You moved your hand to take off her armor but stopped because you felt like you were taking advantage of her. The thought of stripping her anbu gear off made you blush slightly. Then she began to move indicating that she was about to wake up. You panicked and laid down closing your eye and pretend you were asleep. You could tell that she was awake because she moved slightly and you could feel her eyes on you. You tired you best to fake sleep and then you heard her say "yup that's it I died. I died and I'm in heaven. That's what happened!" You wanted to laugh after hearing that but tried your hardest to remain still. Suddenly you felt her hand caress your face and and trace over your scares gently. Your heart skipped a beat at that, and you could feel her getting closer and closer to you. (That's it I cant do it!) you yelled inwardly as you opened you eye and caught her finger in your hand. Causing her to scream and yell "he's real Im not dead ! I can feel him!" This made you smile and you said "yah I'm real. Yo Yuno long time no see." She stared at you blankly and a second later she rolled off the bed and put her guard up. "You not real the real Obito is dead! And the real Obito would never join a terrorist group!" She yelled. You felt those words stab you like a knife. "Yuno .. it's me. I swear it's me. I'm the one who helped your grandpa with his groceries. I'm the one that wanted to become hokage. And I'm the one that you gave your bracelet to. It's me ... Yuno" You pleaded. With that she lowered her hands and began to cry. You pulled her to you and held her as she cried her beautiful eyes out. After she finished crying, you pulled away and looked at her. She clung onto your shirt while looking down. "Why didn't you come back to the village? If you were alive why didn't you come back to us?" She asked you felt bad after hearing those words but only responded with, "I couldn't there was nothing to go back to. Or at least I thought," this made her frown. "I thought.. you were dead" you finished. Clearly remembering back to being in the cave with madara.

(FLASH BACK)

You laid in the bed thinking of how to get out of the cave but nothing came to mind. Two white humanoid creatures stood at the foot of the bed. You looked at them and sat up. "What do you guys want ?" You said annoyed. They were madras henchmen and you were annoyed by the swirly one who always talked about poop. You figured it was cause he looked like poop and laughed inwardly. "Hey you should show us more respect! After all we are ..." the swirly one said "the ones In charge of you" they both said in sink. "Shut up don't talk in sink it pisses me off!!" You yelled. "Madara ordered us to help you with your rehab and get you up and running by the time he wakes up." The spiky white zetsu said. "Man so he keeps his noisy puppets to watch me while he gets to sleep in" you said as you looked over at madara asleep on the chair. "Whatever it's doesn't matter I'll swear I'll get better and go back to Rin, kakashi and Yuno!" You said determinedly. "By the way you been saying 'rin-rin-rin' a lot in your sleep and Oh and then sometimes you say 'Baka baka Baka kakashi' too and 'Yuno- yuno-yun'" . The zetsu said. "Ack!" You squeaked,embarrassed of your actions. Your face turned red after hearing that. You even said kakashi's name !? You were so embarrassed. "Mmmm thats to bad ..he doesn't know" the swirly one said to the spiky one. This made you look up. "What? What don't I know?"you said confused by the statement. "It seems that the Yuno girl died in her latest mission." The spiky one said. Your heart dropped. "What !? Quit playing around how would you even know that!?" You yelled as your began to get angry, thinking they were pulling a prank on you. "We can move through the earths surfaces and there's many of us in different places. We can communicate telepathically because of our composition." The spiky one explained. Then the swirly one started, "we picked it up a couple of days ago the others were talking about a team from the leaf that got wiped out by the hidden rain. They also talked about the girl Yuno being with them." The swirly stopped talking and you felt as though your heart was tearing apart. Your left arm rose up to touch your chest as tears rolled down your cheeks. "Yuno...dam it!" You looked down and began to cry, as you thought of Yuno and her long dark brown hair. You saw her beautiful light purple eyes and her white innocent smile. Your sharingan began to change as a third tomoe appeared completing your sharingan. "Yuno I promise I'll get out of here and I'll protect rin and kakashi! I'll make up for not being able to protect you too... I'm sorry." You said as tears kept rolling down your face.

(End of flash back).


	7. Ch7

(Yuno's perspective)

When Obito mention that he thought you were dead, you looked up in surprise. (How did he know that) your thought to yourself. "I almost did...my team and I were sent on a scouting mission. When we accidentally set off a trap and got cornered by the hidden rain. The only way to get away was to jump of a cliff into a river. So I did just that. I gambled with my life and it paid off...but I couldn't save my teammates." You answered him. "After that i was found by a leaf shinobi down river and was in a coma for a couple of months. When I woke up I joined the anbu along with kakashi." You finished. He watched you as you explained your past and it made you nervous. You began to blush and looked down again. He was still so close to you holding you and you didn't realize how intimate the position you were in really was. "Well I'm glad You didn't die, and I'm glad I got to see you again." He said as he smiled and got up pulling you to your feet as he did. (Noooooo!) you wined inwardly. You wanted to keep him close. He stared at you like he was trying to figure something out and you felt your cheeks flush as you stared back into his black soul capturing eye. Even with one eye he made you nervous. You had fought many staring battles with tenzo before but none of them could come close to this intensity. He made the first move and took of his cloak. He wore a tight black long sleeve shirt that hugged his upper body nicely. You could see his buff chest and his thick arms not to mention his amazing abs. Your eyes moved lower and you blushed as you glanced over his pants where his dick would be. "When your done checking me out you should probably change out of your anbu gear and wear the cloak." He said laughing, snapping you out of your day dream and handing you the cloak. Your ears where so red you swear they could glow in the dark. "I'm gonna go ask Konan for a change of clothes for you" he said as he put on his mask and walked out the door. You began to strip of your anbu gear leaving you with raggid ripped pants and a short long sleeve mesh crop top. It had many burn marks on it and that made you sad. "Man stupid Deidara I loved this shirt." You complained. It practically covered nothing because it was see through but you loved the way it held your boobs in place. Other wise it would be hard to run and jump and do all the things shinobi are supposed to do. You picked up the cloak and brought it to your face. It was still warm. You sniffed it and smiled. It smelled like Obito , earthy and cool somehow. Then the door opened and you jumped and turned around.

(Obito's point of view)

Yuno finished explaining her story to me and I was relieved that she was still here, alive and with me. You stared at her trying to figure out why zetsu had lied to you about her death. You realized that Yuno had began to blush and was starting back. (Oh no I made her uncomfortable.) you thought. You took off your cloak and handed it to her. She looked a beautiful mess. Her clothes where all burned and torn and you wanted to make her feel comfortable again. She had glanced down to your pants and it made you feel hot inside. You didn't know what to do so you said, "When your done checking me out you should probably change out of your anbu gear and wear the cloak." inner you smack you upside the head, (idiot ! What if she wasn't even checking you out. Now she thinks we're weird Baka Baka!) she grabbed the cloak and turned around "I'm going to go ask Konan for a change of clothes for you" was the best excuse you could think of to leave the room. Your grabbed your mask and walked out. It was 10:00pm already and you hoped that she would still be awake. As you walked down the hall to konan's room you remembered Yuno's lips they looked so soft. You thought of her intense eyes as they stared at you. You had always thought her eyes we're beautiful shade of purple even when you were kids. There was something about them that captivated you. Thinking back to your first encounter in the Forest you could see her eyes through her mask and they called you. As you were thinking of that you bumped smack face first into Konan's door. "OWWWIE" you said as you stumbled back. "Ooooh for heavens sake!" You heard her cry out behind the door. She opened the door and looked at you "what is it Tobi?" She asked annoyed. You scratched the back of your head. "Tobi was wondering if Tobi could borrow clothes for Yuno-sama"you explained. "Oh, is that her name? Yah sure let me go get some." She said as she walked back into her room and came back out a minute later with fresh change of clothes, she handed them to you. "Tell her to keep them, it's fine with me. Now if you excuse me I'm going back to sleep" she walked back into her room and closed her door. You turned and walked back to your room and opened the door you never expected that she would be half naked ! You had thought that she had enough time to change but you where met by her surprised stare. She had a short black mesh crop top and lord it did not cover her at all you could see right through it. Her chest was big. She moved her hand to try to cover them and you realize you had been staring at her . "Ack!, sorry!" You said as you snapped out of it and turned around. You put the clothes down on the desk next to you and walked back out closing your door behind you. You could feel your cheeks blush behind your mask as you remembered her big chest. (Man they were huge!) you yelled innerly and mentally kicked your self for thinking of her sexually. (She's your friend respect her !) mini angle Obito popped out on your shoulder. (Yah! Your friend with big boobs ayyyoooo!) mini devil Obito said leaning on your neck on your other shoulder. You shook off your thoughts as you heard the door open behind you.


	8. Ch8

(Yuno's perspective)

He had accidentally walked in on you. All you could do was stare in surprise as you hugged the cloak to your chest. You felt his stared on you and you could only move your hand to your chest to try to cover as best you could. He snapped out of it and yelled "Ack! Sorry!" As he placed the clothes on the desk and walked out again. Your heart was beating so fast you put on the cloak and closed it. It was big on you and almost covered your feet. Your hair felt dusty and you thought you needed a shower to destress. You couldn't see any shower in the room only a bath room. So you grabbed the fresh clothes and opened the door. "O-Obito" you said still shy about what had happen earlier. He was leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed and looking down. He looked up at you when you called him. (Zzzdaaayummm!) you thought. He looked so buff with his arms crossed his neck muscles flexed as he looked over at you. That wasn't helping you at all, you felt hot. "D-do you K-k-know where I can S-shower?" You screamed internally (AAAAHh! Why do I always stutter when I talk to him!) that cursed stuttering ran in the hyuga clan. "Mmmmhmmm follow me" he said cheerfully and you followed him to the shower hall it was split into two one for the women and one for men. You bowed at him "thank you" you said quickly as you walked into the shower leaving him behind. You walked in and saw that it was surprisingly big. You put your clothes down on a bench and took off your coat folding it nicely and placing it on the bench too. You began to take of your clothes and and dropped them on the ground you weren't gonna use them anymore. You walk over to the shower and sat down. You turned on the water it felt amazing on your skin. You felt the dust come off your hair. You didn't have soap so you borrowed some from the shampoo bottle that was on the wall. (So there are girls here) you thought to your self. The shampoo smelled like roses and you loved it. You finish rinsing off the rest of the shampoo. And you just stood there letting the water hit your back. As you remembered Obito and his tight chest. Obito's jaw line as he smiled. Obito's soul capturing eye and his gaze. Your hand moved down to your heat. You dipped a finger in and slid it through you could feel your self wet already. You remembered Obito's muscles flexing as he turned to you. And his tight abs. You began to rub circles around your clit which made you wimper. The non stop circles around your clit was getting you close to your release. You thought back of when you glanced down at Obito's pants. You wanted to know how his dick looked like. And then you stopped the rubbing motion and stuck two fingers in your heat. Curling them inside you. You let out a small moan you wished that your fingers where Obito's and with that thought you reached your release. And road out the waves of your orgasm. You finished off and turned off the water. Walking over to grab a towel from the rack and wrapped it around your self. You then bit Your thumb and put your hand to the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" you said. With some smoke your white fox appeared. "Huli, how are the others?" You asked worriedly you hadn't had time to be by yourself and you began to worry about tenzo and the rest of your anbu team. "I kept them alive by supplying chakra to them. A second anbu squad came to recover them. They are back in the leaf." The white fox said while looking at you. "Thank you Huli." You where relieved by the news and with a node she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. You finished drying off and put on the clothes that Obito had given you. They where black tights . A dark long sleeve mesh shirt. You put on a lose dark blue shirt on top. (The girl who wore this must like dark colors) you thought to yourself. When you got outside no one was there. (He must of gone back to the room) you thought. You walked back but began to get thirsty you realized you hadn't drank water since the day of the mission. You didn't want to bother Obito so you walked the hallways trying to find the kitchen. "I get this is a hide out but come on...!" You said as you found yourself lost. "You can cum on me if you want baby ayyyy" a sleepy voice answered from behind a door. (Uuuh Maybe I should of asked Obito for help after all)you thought . A door opened and a tall shirtless guy with grey slicked back Hair came out. He yawned sleeply and asked, "what tired of Tobi already?" "What? Tobi?" You asked. You remembered when your first had encountered Obito with his orange mask he called himself Tobi. "Yah you guys tired of fucking or what?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "What!? Noo we never N-noo it's n-n-not like that!" You replied clearly flustered. "So what like your single now? How about letting me show you a real fucking time haaahah!" He replied excited. "Excuse me ? Sorry but I'm not into old men." You said sarcastically. "And now I'm leaving cause your not helping me find the kitchen so there's no point in continuing this conversation." You turned and began to walk down the hall. "Yah I may look old but at least I know how to find the kitchen! And FYI your going the wrong way!" He replied with a cocky attitude. You stopped in your tracks and turned around confused. "Come on let's go. If I don't help you, your never gonna find the kitchen." He said with a smirk. You followed him cautiously not knowing what his intentions where. He walked you down the hall and went up some stairs. And you came to a pretty big looking kitchen that was connected to a sitting room. He gave you a cup and pointed you to a water dispenser. You poured water and he began to look through the fridge. You gulped the water down and realized how thirsty you where. You must of drank like 8 cups of water. You looked over to see that he had made a whole sandwich with 2 layers. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at you. "What? It's a midnight snack ok!? Don't judge!" He said and you only shrugged while a smile crept up on your face. "So what's your name doll face? " he said as he bit his sandwich and you both started walking back to the rooms. You weren't sure what is was but he seemed like a pretty upfront person. He said what he thought and did what he wanted to. "My name is Yuno. And yours ?" You asked. "Mmmmm my name his Hidan" he said through a mouth full of sandwich and you could bearly understand him. You both kept walking as he reached his room. "Alright don't stay up to late now you know how to find the kitchen." He said winking at you and laughing as he went back to his room and you kept walking back to Obito's room.

(Obito's point of view)

The door opened and Yuno stepped out. She asked if there was anywhere she could shower. "Mmmmmhmm follow me" you said as you walked her to the showers. You could feel the tension between you two and you wanted to say something to break the ice, but before you could she bowed down to you and quickly walked into the shower room leaving you outside. You didn't know whether to stay and wait for her or walk back to the room. You decided to walk back and wait in your room. After a while she still hadn't came. You got worried and went to the showers to look for her . To your surprise she wasn't there. You began to worry. (Did she try to escape? Shit !) you ran down the hall way and and came to a stop when you heard her voice. "What!? Noo we never N-noo it's n-n-not like that!" She exclaimed. "So what your like single now? How about letting me show you a real fucken time Haaahah"You heard Hidan's voice. Hearing him talk to Yuno like that made a flame spark in your chest. You kept close and watched them from the shadows. You watched until Hidan finally got lost and went back to his room. You then kamied back into your room before Yuno got there. You bearly had time to sit on the couch and pick up a book to look busy, When she walked through the door. She was still wearing the cloak and you laughed cause she looked so small in it. She had heard you snort, which made her cocked an eyebrow at you. "What's so funny is it that your reading a book backwards?" She said with a smirk. "Nooo I'm just... testing my ability to read backwards" you said as a sweat drop rolled down your forehead. "Hahaha sure you just do that." She said laughing "what took you so long did you use you byakugan to search for every microscope peace of dirt on you or what?" You asked teasingly. "Hey!" She punched your arm playfully ";For your information I went to look for the kitchen but I got lost it's like a maze in here." She said yawning slightly. "Yah you get used to that after a while. Also it's like 1:00am we should go to sleep. You can take the bed I'll take the couch" you offered. " sure" she said as you laid down on the couch. She got under the covers and you turned off the lamp that lit up the room. "Hey Obito why do they call you Tobi, here?" She sorta whispered asked. "I kinda adopted the name and identity so that no one could guess who I am" you replied. "Mmmmm that must be tiring" she managed to say. "Yeah... a little" you replied as you listen to her breathing and watched her stomach rise and fall and you soon felt the heaviness of your lids and closed your eyes.


End file.
